


I wish it was me..

by Moni_Bear



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adoption, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, High School, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, SooMin - Freeform, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonbin, soobin and his twin soomin, soobin twin, taegyu, yeonjun and bomgyu are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moni_Bear/pseuds/Moni_Bear
Summary: Soobin and his twin brother Soomin lived separately from each other, Soobin lives with his father half of his childhood as his twin brother lived with his mother after their parents got divorced. One day, in turn of circumstances, Soobin would exchange places with Soomin going into his twin's school by his brother's request and to his surprise, Yeonjun, the twin's childhood friend and Soobin's long time crush suddenly confesses his love for his twin brother as he was pretending to be him at the time.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 11





	I wish it was me..

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Twitter and it was my first Au there but didnt get much love there 😢 But I love this au so I will post it here again  
> Hope you guys like it ❤️

The Choi twins, Soomin and Soobin didn’t have a troubled relationship. Quite the opposite, in fact the twins were inseparable. They would do anything together. They would play together, eat together, study together, creating their own world they could come up with their imagination. They would make different kinds of stories, but their favorite is when they made the story about how they both save their love one from a big monster that they fought to defeat together. They always made everything work together no matter where they were.

At school, the twins always stuck together the two lf them would always sit next to each other in every class, even on break times. Soomin was quick to make friends in school as the extroverted half, he was the most cheerful and the sunshine of crowds between the twins, where as Soobin is the shy one, the introvert half who likes to stay indoors with his parents and his brother and alone and no one else mattered, he doesnt have any friends besides his brother which usually people mistaking him for his twin reasoning why he prefera not to get close with anyone, his brother was enough for him.

But that changed for the both of them. 

One sunny day, the twins wanted to play in the park, Soomin loved to play outside and he always make sure to take Soobin with him only for their their mom stop their plans for the day, “Not today boys, we are visiting our new neighbors today. I heard their son will be transferring to your school, you two should meet him and be friendly with each other, since he's not familiar with the place, wouldn't it be nice to make another friend right?” their mom said excitedly for the twin's new potential friend.

“Okay mom~“ Soomin as always was ecstatically excited as well for a new friend and neighbor, while Soobin on the other hand felt scared, he wasn’t ready to meet them yet, or anyone else for that matter. But then he realized he might not be noticed or would just be mistaken for his twin instead like most kids at school or people they encounter with, so he thought that it wouldn't be bad as he thinks it would go.

The twins and their mother walked towards their new neighbor's house, the house wasn't far yet it looked way bigger than their own,l as maid opened the door for them, “Hello, we came by to say hi to our new neighbor and brought some cake as well.“ the twin's mom said greeted the old lady.

“Welcome, please come in and I can cut the cake for you.“ the maid showed them down the hallway towards the living room looking around in amazement with how the house's interior looking pristine and beautiful, a comfy inviting home to live in as they sat and waited politely for the owner to come see them.

In awhile, a beautiful young woman came down to greet them, “How nice of you to come and bring us a welcoming cake Somi.“ the woman was almost running before Somi got up and hugged each other, “I'm glad you're back! Oh my gosh and look at you?! You look gorgeous Jinnie.“ Somi complimented, “And so do you!" The twins were shocked and confused at the interaction before their mother told them informed them that Jinnie is her childhood friend, she got married and left South Korea for years as she introduced thr twins to her.

“It's so good to know you are okay now, you finally left that manipulating dumbass.“ said Somi, “Yeah finally, and I'm glad im home too.“ Jinnie smiled, “Where is your son though?” Somi asked, “ He's fixing his room- Oh look there he is~“ Jinnie cooed as a boy the same age as the twins appeared. Soobin looked at him skeptically and he felt weird, his heart skipped a beat but he didn’t know why, he wasnt panicking, he just felt stunned with what he's seeing. “This is my son Yeonjun.“

Yeonjun smiled, “Nice to meet you guys!“ he greeted cheerfully and sat next to his mother “Why dont you kids go to Yeonjun's room to play.“ Yeonjun obediently nodded as he heard his mother and lead the way to his room with the twins, “Sorry my room is messy, I need to fix a lot of it oh! What’s your names?" Yeonjun asked wide eyed. “I'm Soomin and this is my twin Soobin!“ Soomin smiled and Yeonjun smiled in a fox like manner back at the both of them.

“I'm Yeonjun~“ Soobin smiled a little as he wanted to say something but his brother beat him to it first, “Mom said you will be going to our school, we can go together!“ he said “Really? That would be great! I'm not familiar here coz its my first time home in South Korea.“ The twin's mouths dropped “What?” They both gasped, “I lived in America up until now.“ Yeonjun giggled, “Don't worry Yeonjun, you have me and my brother to help you.“ Soomin offered, “Thank you Soomin and Soobin!“ It was the first time for Soobin to hear someone thanking him too or adding his name and not just his brother which made the little kid’s heart feel weird again.

That day onwards the three boys had always been together, the twins added Yeonjun in everything they did together as Yeonjun is now part of their fantasies, games and everything. In school, soon enough Yeonjun became popular as well like Soomin and gained a lot of friends but he made sure to never leave soobin behind, not even once.

"Soomin has practice today, how about we go get ice cream on the way back? Hyung’s treat~" Soobin nodded in delight. Yeonjun is one year older than the twins, he was always taking care of them like he is their real older brother, "Thank you hyung~“ as they were walking, “OH! Yeonjun, Soomin! You won't believe what happened!” someone shouted from behind, Soobin got mistaken once again for his brother this time. ”This is Soobin, Soomin is the other twin Kim Woo, but tell me what you're gossiping this time." Yeonjun was calm and sweet as he retorted back.

“Oh! I'm sorry Soobin, I thought you were your brother but yeah! It was ...” Woo started talking but Soobin spaced out and didn’t listen in what the latter is about to say next as he was just feeling elated and happy. Not even his brother tells people off to not mistake them apart from each other, he felt fuzzy, warm and a dazed smile showed on his face as he was just holding Yeonjun’s hand once they started to walk again.

Everyday Soobin’s weird feelings grew more and more and more. He likes Yeonjun a lot. One night, Yeonjun slept over the twins house since his mom had a date, he didnt want to stay alone so his mom asked Somi to keep him for the night and agreed. After they ate and showered, the twins wanted to prank Yeonjun back by wearing each other’s pajamas. The twins entered the room with Yeonjun staring at them, amused "Why are you two wearing each other’s pajamas? I know Soobin wears alot of bunny pajamas.” He retorted which made the twins shocked, “ Who is Soomin and who is Soobin?” They both asked at the same time as Yeonjun pointed on the left “You are Soomin, wearing Soobin's pajamas,“ and to the right “You are Soobin, you two have some differences you know? I can easily tell he is who.“ He started to laugh which that made the twins stunned and quiet.

Yeonjun answered right, he can tell who is who between the twins despite their similarities in looks. The twins suddenly ran to Yeonjun and hugged him tightly, it made Yeonjun get taken aback but he hugged them back, “You are the first person who can separate us besides our parents hyung." This time it Soobin who spoke first with Soomin agreeing with him, “Thank you!“ It was an overwhelming feeling for the two, and Yeonjun was content and happy.

They both got close as time passed by, and the closer they got the more Soobin came to loving Yeonjun more. They were happy and Yeonjun was caring and loving to them especially towards Soobin, he eventually helped Soobin to open up a little and have friends as well joining their circle. They always walked home holding hands while eating ice cream together.

Until one gloomy night occurred, the twins mever expected that to happen, their father came home and the twins were happy but their parents sat thrm down and explained their sentiments that made the twins cry “We are so sorry but thats the only way babies." Somi their mom said “WHY?” Soomin yelled as their mom tried to explain for her kids to understand, “Soomin, Soobin this is best for all of us." she added, “To separate me from my brother is good for me?" Soomin cried louder and hugged Soobin tightly for dear life, “I dont want this!" He sobbed and felt his parents hug the both of them, "We are sorry, we promise you two can always meet whenever you want.“ their dad reassured in finality.

The twins were too young to choose what they want for themselves and had no choice from the outcome. Soomin was able to stay with his mother and Soobin's custody is with his father as they are moving far away from his mom, twin and mostly far away from Yeonjun, it made Soobin sad. When it was finalized in court, the twims had to break the news to Yeonjun of the painful decision of their parents making Yeonjun cries in sadness and hugged Soobin tightly in despair, “I dont want you to go Soobin.“ Yeonjun cried harder as Soobin wished he could stay but he couldn't do anything about it but gice comfort to each other for the foreseeable goodbye.

The day for Soobin's departure, Yeonjun came to say goodbye and gave Soobin a box for him to bring, “This is for you, I will miss you a lot Binnie.“ he sobbed as Soobin hugged Yeonjun, “Me too, so much.“ they said their goodbyes not knowing if they will meet again anytime soon or never again.

Opening the box, there were a few stuff from Yeonjun, but the one thing that was in the box that made Soobin's fall once more, it was a necklace with a star pendant, he remembered the time when the two of them stayed all night talking about the stars, the night that Soobin was the happiest. He opened the note and rrad its contents, “Dear Binnie, I really am going to miss you. It hurts me alot knowing you are gone now when you read this. But please keep that necklace with you to remember me I picked that for us with mom's help, and I have one as well! This is how I feel like we can be close by our hearts and one day the stars will guide us to meet again someday. Stay safe and healthy. I really hope to see you soon! Love , Jun .” 

This is when Soobin knew his feelings towards Yeonjun weren't just a little or how he like his brother. Every day passes by Soobin’s feelings grows more and more even with the distance.

Soobin called them sometimes and tried to visit on holidays but it’s hard for his father to take him so he just called his mother and brother sometimes he can hear Yeonjun but it made him sad not being able to see them in person.

Soobin started Homeschooling, he couldn’t go to school after he went with his father because his father's work includes a lot of traveling and going to different places. They grow up and got to have their own cell phones to talk but Soobin still the shy one to talk to Yeonjun a lot.

To be continued..


End file.
